


the kids are all wrong, the story's aloof

by new-kontent (kontent)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dick Grayson is an Angry Teenager, Emotions, Gen, Isolated Batfamily, Jason Todd is Alive, Tim Drake is a Tiny Sleepy Cupcake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/new-kontent
Summary: "He named his kid after an insect, Barry!""Actually, the kid named himself. I think. He seemed to be mad at the Bat, for some reason.""That's even worse! Why would you name yourself after the things your dad snacks on?!""He's not really a bat, Hal.""Not the point, Barry!"- Batman never joined the Justice League, everything's a little different, but somehow it's all still the same.





	the kids are all wrong, the story's aloof

**Author's Note:**

> This basically has no plot, so here's the summary:  
_overheard justice league conversations + somewhat related behind-the-scenes with the batfamily_  
This was written for the Batfam Discord Server, and the title is a line from _Centuries_ by Fall Out Boy.

_"Has anyone seen the guy in glittering spandex before?"_

_"... who?" _

_"... glittering spandex?" _

_"Let's focus on the important things first: do we know if he's on our side?" _

_"Honestly? No."_

_"Well, that's just great then."_

He had watched the footage at least a dozen times before Alfred had come in. 

Dick's outfit shimmered, the delicate design of dragonfly wings stretching across his back and shoulders. It was amazing to watch him flip and fight, the light dancing along his figure. Bruce felt so proud to see his son out there, to see him handle a city like Blüdhaven so well, but at the same time he was terrified. Blüdhaven was hell, maybe even worse than Gotham, and Dragonfly - Bruce was going to have to talk to Dick about his ability to name things and people, because there was no way that boy should be allowed to name anything - **Dragonfly** was a barely-eighteen-year-old kid with impressive gymnastic skills and not enough kevlar, from what Bruce could tell. 

He could already feel the headache creeping in. 

"He named himself after an insect, Alfred."

Alfred didn't laugh, but his mouth twitched, a sure sign he would have liked to laugh. Bruce felt a little betrayed.

"I am quite sure a man named after a nocturnal mammal should not sound as offended as you do, Master Bruce."

"An insect! He could have picked any animal in the world, or an object even! But no, he had to pick _Dragonfly_." 

Bruce buried his face in his hands. After a suspicious minute, a warm hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"I am sure Master Richard meant no offense by it." Alfred's voice was soft, and Bruce was almost inclined to believe him. 

"However, if it bothers you so greatly, maybe you should give him a call."

The hand on his shoulder seemed to get a little heavier, a little more urging. Bruce didn't respond - he knew Alfred was right, but talking to Dick seemed impossible these days. 

Almost impossible. 

_"He's the son of the Bat? I thought that guy didn't even really exist!" _

_"To be fair, we weren't sure. He seems pretty real, though. Maybe we should give him a call sometime?" _

_"He named his kid after an insect, Barry!" _

_"Actually, the kid named himself. I think. He seemed to be mad at the Bat, for some reason."_

_"That's even worse! Why would you name yourself after the things your dad snacks on?!" _

_"He's not really a bat, Hal."_

_"Not the point, Barry!" _

Jason climbed onto the desk of the batcomputer, sure that Bruce would not pick him off for as long as Tim was sleeping on his lap. He was right, and Bruce didn't even have it in him to hide his amusement at the fact that he was wrapped around his son's finger. 

"You don't get it."

Bruce frowned a little, unsure what conversation they were having. "I don't get what?" 

Jason started toying with Bruce's tie, wrapping the silk around his small hands and shrugged.

"It's supposed to be a hint, y'know?" Bruce's inquiring look prompted him to keep talking. "The stupid name. There was some stupid headline about the Bat being dangerous, and at a gala some lady complained about it. Dick said something like 'maybe one day the Bat will start eating us' and it was supposed to be a joke, y'know? But she didn't get that. So Dick had to sit through her ranting at him, and I was laughing at him."

That was the conversation they were having then - why Dick had picked that stupid insect name. Bruce smiled down at Jason, his heart light at the sight of the fondness on his son's face. Tim made a soft sound, curling more into Bruce's chest. Jason absent-mindedly patted Tim's leg, trying to soothe his little brother. It made Bruce's heart feel like a balloon. His second son looked up at him then, something determined in his face. 

"He knew I'd remember that. We laughed about it later. He picked the name because insects get eaten by bats. He knew I'd get that joke. It's… he's trying to tell me he's still family."

Jason's small hands suddenly framed Bruce's face, forcing him to look at him. "He's trying to tell **you** he's still family, dummy."

There was a tightness in Bruce's chest that hadn't been there before, but it was one that had become familiar to him. He was missing Dick. He was missing his son. 

He wasn't crying, but Jason looked like he knew Bruce was close to doing just that. The boy slung his arms around his neck, pressing his tiny body against Bruce's chest, careful not to crush Tim by doing so. 

"Alfred says it's okay to show that you're sad. So… If you feel sad, then that's okay. I think."

Jason's voice was soft against Bruce's chest, and he hugged his sons a little closer. Tim grumbled at the sudden tightness of the hug, but latched his tiny hands onto Jason's shirt. Bruce smiled a little at the somewhat starstruck expression Jason made. As if it surprised him that Tim had deemed him safe, even in his sleep. It made Bruce's heart ache a little.

_"There's a new Batling." _

_"Please tell me this one's older than the last one."_

_"The kid is maybe 4'6'', so no."_

_"Is that even legal? Do you think we can sue Batman for child neglect?" _


End file.
